Some vehicles include a turbocharger for boosting the performance of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, these devices can increase the engine's efficiency and power output by forcing extra air into the combustion chamber of the engine.
The turbine section of the turbocharger typically includes a turbine wheel and a turbine housing. Exhaust gas flows into the housing and is directed toward the turbine wheel to drive the wheel in rotation and to drive a compressor wheel, which is mounted on the same shaft as the turbine wheel.
The shape, dimensions, etc. of the turbine housing may affect performance of the turbocharger. More specifically, the shape of the turbine housing may directly affect how the exhaust gas flows, thereby, affecting how the gas impinges on the turbine wheel. The turbine housing may direct exhaust gas toward the turbine wheel with high effectiveness at some engine speeds, but performance may be degraded at other engine speeds. Likewise, there may be a pulse flow of exhaust gas that degrades performance of the turbocharger.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a turbocharger system with a turbine housing that improves turbocharger performance. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.